the_emerald_havenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Emerald Haven Wiki
'Welcome to the Emerald Haven Wiki!' The Emerald Haven is a unique and major mod, as well as a work in progress. It adds in a variety of original items, mechanics, blocks, dimensions, and physics. The main focus of the mod is story, adventure, and magical aspects. It also brings in a vast collection of new biomes and structures. Explore the world of Minecraft in a new, exciting way! 'Credits' The Emerald Haven Mod was created and is maintained by E.S Nasrullah, otherwise known as The Emerald Modder or The Emerald Star. He is a programmer and Minecraft mod developer. He is responsible for a few minor MC maps and mods. Few of these mods have been very successful, but then again, none of them were on the scale of the Emerald Haven. He is the creator of a shaderspack and tons of other JSON files as well. He has extensive experience in MC commands and is quite skilled with JSON. He is currently has a Terraria mod in the works, as well as a Unity game. He loves coding with C# and Java, and considers himself a nerd. :) The Emerald Starr (The Emerald Star#3224), bananacreampi4552, OlySamRock (piano, the shopkeep#9582), and jcg4679 Contact Information If you have any questions about the mod, please ask TheEmeraldStar#3224 directly on Discord or go to the support channel on the official server. You can also comment on this page for help. Issue Tracker [https://forms.gle/B1znD7tkpmW2WrHu5|'Google Forms'] Our Website https://theemeraldhavenmod.com/home Email theemeraldhavenmod@gmail.com Public Source [https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bGbP5qg40p8iaMT9qT7MhGveu65P4Wlu|'Source'] This project was developed partly with MCreator! You may this mod in any public modpacks without permission. Thank You! (If you use this mod in a modpack, credit the mod to the mod creators.) Textures (section coming soon) Features Biomes [https://the-emerald-haven.fandom.com/wiki/Ores Ores] Dimensions Updates/Changelog Game-Play and Thule Updates (1.7.8.5-1.7.8.7.2) 1- Updated mod to latest version of Forge 1.12.2 2- Updated to Java 8 and 9 3- Updated Cobalt Biome; Tree generation, plants, and biome gen. 4- Quality of Cobalt Ore; Generates only in the Cobalt Biome 5- Edits weapon textures outside of the pre-set MCreator 6- Adds in 8 new biomes! 7- Added in Abyss, Deep-Abyss, and Hellic MT to the Thule 8- Modified Thule generation 9- Portals for the dimensions now have a 1/20 chance to generate in your world. Craft-able portal frames are a WIP. 10- Added in 7 new weapons and tools 11- Added in 5 new ores 12- Added in 25 new blocks 13- Added in 9 new structures 14- Performance Fix for the Illusion Scape Biome 15- Fixed 10 structure generations 16- Modified loot generation for Ruins (1-5) 17- And More! The Performance Updates (1.7.8 Versions) 1- Fixed Mod (edited) 2-Added in Server Compatibility (edited) 3- Added in armor sets for all the ores (excluding Olprim ore) 4- Added in flying entities in the Infested Biome 5- Actually got the sound for the Infested Grass to work! 6- Added in Angel Haven biome (But it sucks soo much ) 7- I think I fixed the structure bugs 8- Structure Disaster 9- Fixed structure bugs excluding the village (Working on it ) 10- Added in Dungeon #4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 11- Fixed Dungeon 3's lighting bug 12- Added in Elemental Set 13- Added in Elemental Weapons 14- Fixed some lighting bugs involving the hospital 15- Added in fixes to the following structures CityHallFix.nbt 8.71 KB EmeraldTowerFix.nbt 7.23 KB HospitalFix.nbt 7.33 KB HospitalFix2.nbt 7.09 KB 16- Added in Jail 1 and Jail 2 structures 17- Added in fixes to cobalt texture bugs 18- Added in some performance fixes to repair some MCreator animations causing death. 19- Fixes some biome bugs involving terrain gen. 20- Added in Extreme Desert biome 21- Straggler homes spawn here.(edited) 22- The abyssal caverns dimension! 23- Thule fix* 24- Added more stuff into structures! 25- New bugs! 26- Fixed those bugs hopefully (Let's see)(edited) 27- Actually made the ores do stuff! 29- Added in a couple new armor sets(edited) 30- Added in 27 new weapons 31- Added in 36 new tools 32- Added in custom music to play in dimensions 33- Added in 12 new structures(edited) 34- The new cobalt biome 35- Improved the atmosphere of The Infested Biome including music! 36- New plants and some pretty bad placeholders for rocks..... 37- Removed most old biomes from the Deathlands 38- Added in special biomes into the Deathlands 39- Added in 12 new structures to the Deathlands 1.7.8.1 1-Removed IllusionScape biome (temporarily) 2-Fixed bug where Death Ice and Sand sounds like wool 3-Made some changes to Cobalt ore for performance fix 4-Updating the Infested biome with custom plants 5-New Heliex Biome 6- Restricted Cobalt Ore gen 7- Restricted the amount of Rock and Coal Deposit into specific biomes Rock Spawns in: - Extreme Hills - Smaller Extreme Hills - Hilly Forest - Rocky Flat - Mutated Hills - Mutated Extreme Hills Coal Deposit spawns in: - Extreme Hills - Smaller Extreme Hills 8- Reduced Tower spawn rates 9- Fixed Rocky Flat biome gen. 10- Bug Fixes: - Added in performance fix for the Deathlands - Added in performance fix for Deathly Water - Added in performance fix for Cobalt and Ruby ores - Fixed Thule dimension 11- Fixed Infested Wither sound bug 12- removed Helix for now :/ 13- Added back the IllusionScape biome 1.7.8.2.1 1- Added in new dungeon bricks for the Deathlands 1.7.8.3 1- Added in Desert Ruin structure to spawn in the Extreme Desert. 2- Added in Rocky Flat tower structure 3- Added in Desert Platform structure 4- Added in Desert Well structure 5- Removed floating sky structure bits 6- Fixed Aquatic Cobalt spawn rates 7- Fixed Infested Biome plant bug 8- Removed the IllusionScape again 9- Added in IllusionScape back :/ 1.7.8.3.1 1- Reduced Aquatic Cobalt ore spawn rates :/ 2- Fixed a performance bug with underground structures 3- Fixed Infested Wither not spawning in Infested Biome 4- Oh dear shaders (in Deathlands) 1.7.8.3.2 1- Reduced ruin spawn rates 2- Nerfed Dungeon Loot 3- Buffed Infested Wither by Health 4- Reduced Infested Wither speed 5- Removed passive features on Infested Wither. Infested Wither will now attack on-site 6- Fixed Infested Wither spawn rates and locations. (Will now only spawn in the Infested Biome ) 7- Fixed Cobalt sword hand-held bug 8- Updated Cobalt sword texture 9- Fixed Obsidian Blade hand-held model I forgot to put the patch notes for 1.7.8.3.3 1.7.8.3.4 (The Performance Update) 1- Fixed sun following cursor in Terra 2- Added Oblivion biome to the Angel Dimension 3- Removed Weather and Fog from the Angel Dimension 4- Fixed Deathlands cave lighting bug Thank you for downloading our mod. NEWS: Update 1.8.0 will be the last MCreator update! It will be a massive update and we will make it count before version 2.0 which will be the update when we are fully out of MCreator and will be using Eclipse IDE! Category:Browse Category:Biomes Category:The Emerald Haven